The Platinum Face Stealer
by OttoVonBizmarkie
Summary: This is an Asami short I wrote a couple years ago its not finished (or really started for that matter) but I figured I might as well upload it. I'm not a writer and I spent a lot of time,on,this but that doesnt mean its good so feel free to rip me a new in the comments things you liked or hated please seriously don't hold back


ASAMI

The Hall of Four Nations was empty and so silent that Asami could've heard the wings of

a gecko-fly beat. She sat with her legs crossed and fingers lightly tapping on the table; waiting for the arrival of President Raiko and his councilmen. Every presentation or meeting Asami had

attended she arrived early; so that she could have time to set up her presentation cards, slides,

notes, models, prototypes, and whatever else she might need to persuade or display her ideas.

More importantly, the reason she was so fixated on arriving early, was because it was one of the

few moments throughout her busy day she had a moment alone and could lose herself in thought.

I wonder if my friends are alright, it's been a almost a month since I've heard a word from

Korra or Mako. Asami thought, while continuing to gently hammer her fingers to the table. The

last Asami had heard Korra and General Iroh where moving east of Republic City to meet up

with Bumi and the rest of the United Forces, who were coming in from the North. Then after

that they were to create a line to prevent Kuvira's Imperial army from reaching Republic City. A

memory had snuck its way into her mind; she thought about the long warm summer days Team

Avatar had spent at the Western Air Temple, in Tenzin's attempt to make Korra more spiritually

connected. Bumi was with us. She remembered. He spent the whole day getting under Tenzin's

skin, Bumi had even tricked him into standing under an arch while Korra and Kya dropped a

tidal wave of water on his head soaking him to the bone. "Where's your almighty airbending

awareness now" Bumi yelled while clenching his stomach in a weak attempt to contain his

laughter. The memory had swept over her leaving her with a sweet feeling of nostalgia, but it

was quickly overtaken by a bland feeling of realisation. Those days are gone, even though it was

only 4 years ago it feels like a lifetime. When the war was over Asami knew there was no going

back, they were no longer kids playing on the beach traveling around the world looking for the

Air Temples, now Korra and her friends were traveling the world fighting and killing the

infamous Earth Empire, while Asami created the weapons that aided them in battle. The war had

changed their lives in ways she couldn't have imagined, but for Future Industries it had almost

been a blessing. Her company was doing better than it ever did under her father, Hiroshi Sato.

Now that they had expanded from transportation to military equipment and weapons her

company was thriving in ways it had never seen before. Whether it was when she was walking to

work or driving around in her satomobile the papers and radios would all say the same thing

"The future of Future Industries is death!"

Without warning the door on the far end of the room opened and with it a loud creaking

noise cut through the air. President Raiko walked in and behind him representatives from the all

the great nations followed.There was Fire Lord Izumi, who always walked with proud posture

and a solemn face. Following her, was Tenzin, the sunlight from the high windows lightly

reflected off his clean shaved head,every where but his blue arrow. Seeing Tenzin brought a

quick smile to Asami's face, it had been awhile since she had seen him. Does he worry about

Korra as much as I do? Asami thought. Although none of his children are fighting, Korra was as

much of a daughter to him as any of his own. Tonraq of the Southern Water Tribe had walked in

behind him, Asami did not have to wonder if Tonraq was worried about Korra. When the heavy

white door was closed behind them Asami approached Raiko, "President Raiko, I'm glad that

you and the representative from the great nations are finally able to see the results of Future Industries tireless work, I know you will not be disappointed." She shook his hand and smiled a

warm,beautiful smile, that would have melted even the coldest waterbender right in her hands.

Raiko seemed unphased, he returned her hand shake firmly and looked upon her with a face that

was as if it was made of stone. Giving her a quick nod he said, " Thank you Miss Sato, I hope

Future Industries can meet our expectations and help us turn a tide in this war."

"Believe me Mr. President, what I'm about to show you will change everything ."

"Alright then, no more delays let's this meeting underway," Raiko took his seat and

everyone else followed suit, " before we start I would like to reminded everyone that whatever is

said here must not leave these walls. We are at a very delicate possession in this war and we can

not afford to allow our enemies get even the slightest upper hand." Nobody spoke, but instead

gave an understanding nod. "Good," Raiko continued, " Tonraq, I need an update on the Water

Tribes fleet, have you managed to convince your sister tribe to join our forces?"

Tonraq cleared his throat, "I have, Densa and Eska weren't to keen to joining a fight that

they weren't directly involved in, but I reminded them that Republic City is their closest and

most frequently used shipping port. If this city falls under Earth Empire it could mean economic

collapses for the Northern Tribe." He than stood up and walked to the end of the rectangular

table and pulled from underneath it a long tan scroll and laid it across the table; it was a map of

the Four Nations. "Now that we have the aid of the North we were able to set up blockades to the

east, nothing gets through without us knowing about it first, if Kuvira wanted to transport

equipment it going to have to be by land." The people of the Earth Kingdom prefer the land over

the sea, most of the supplies are shipped by train anyways. A Water Tribe blockage does nothing

for us. "The Northern Water Tribe has one of the best Navies in the world although an assault

from sea isn't impossible she would be a fool to waste so much time and manpower fighting the

North. Thanks to Tenzin and the airbenders we now are using the bay of the Northern Air

Temple as a foot hold for our troops."

At that moment Raiko quickly looked at Tenzin, "Allowing us to use the air temple is

greatly appreciated Tenzin, but if the Air nation really wants to help out efforts you would allow

them fight alongside our troops." Tenzin returned Raiko's glance sharply, "I have told you

before the Air Nation does not participate in war or militarize airbenders."

"This is a matter of preserving our way of life not only for Republic City but for all

nations. We must all do our part to prepare for the inevitable invasion of the Earth Empire,"

Raiko paused, and with cold narrow eyes he said, "do I need to remind you what happened to the

last airbenders who were not ready for an invasion?"

Although her face didn't show it Asami was completely shocked by what she just heard.

How could he say that, if there was any hope of Tenzin allowing the airbenders to fight, it had to

have been lost now. Did Raiko really believe he could persuade Tenzin by reminding him of the

massacre of the old air nation?

With that last remark Tenzin's face twisted and scowled, Asami could see that it was

taking every shred of patience he possessed to contain his anger. His fist were clenched so hard that his knuckles were beginning to turn as white southern snow, when his composer returned to

him Tenzin exhaled and relaxed his hands, allowing the blood to rush back into his hands and

returning his knuckles to their original pigment. "I am very aware of what happened to my

ancestors and that is precisely why I will not have the new generation of airbenders marching off

to war. Most of them are still novices in the air bending arts to send them to battle would be a

death sentence. So I will tell you once again, President Raiko, the air nation does not participate

in war or militarize airbenders." Tenzin's words lingered in the room and created a tension so

thick that it could have choked a gopher-bear to death.

The silence was broken by Fire Lord Izumi, who hadn't spoken her first words since the

meeting had started, "Unfortunately I'm going to have to follow Tenzin's lead on this matter."

Raiko's attention left the airbending master and quickly shifted to the fire lord. "What, you mean

to tell me that you plan on allowing Kuvira to march her forces right to our door step and take

this city, and not do so much as lift a finger?" Raiko said.

"I did not say that, the Fire Nation will provide you with equipment and lend some of our

greatest minds to Miss Sato and Future Industries to assist in their military research. We already

have the greatest minds in the world, what help would those she plans to send us be? Asami

wondered but did not say a word.

"We don't need brains, we need broze even with General Iroh and Bumi's forces

combined our garrison is small compared to Kuvira's. How can you sit there and refuse to act?

Kuvira was raised in Zu Fu, Sue Beifong had installed in her at a young age that monarchies are

archaic, the Fire Nation represents everything Kuvira stands against. If Republic City falls, the

earth empire will be on your shores within weeks."

Izumi than rose to her feet, " The Fire Nation has spent much of its History fighting

nonsense wars that have tarnished the honor of my people and are an utter embarrassment to my

family. My father spent his entire life to bring honor back to our name and I have spent all of

mine to preserve that honor and I will not throw it away….." The frustration was clearly painted

all over Raiko's face. This meeting is definitely not going the way he wanted not one bit.

Realizing his defeat President Raiko sighed and said, " What if we set up a defensive perimeter a

couple of miles off the Earth Empire borders, would you send us troops?"

Fire Lord Izumi was lost in deep contemplation for a moment then said, "I don't want to

send young men to die in a war that is not their own, but I do not wish to see the city that Avatar

Aang and my father built taken by that metal bending tyrant. I will grant you 5,000 men along

with fire nation military equipment to be used solely to defend the city in case of invasion. Under

no circumstances are you to mobilize my troops, those are my conditions and must be taken as

is."

The Hall grew silent and all eyes were on Raiko. He has to say yes to those terms, sure

they may not be quite what he expected, but that is as good as it's going to get. If Raiko declines

the Fire Lord's offer this war is a lost cause. " Fine I can agree to those conditions, but we need those men immediately," Said Raiko. "There is no need to worry the Fire Nation will be in your

bay with in a two weeks," said Izumi.

"Well alright then, since that's settled there is one more thing we have to attend to before

this meeting is adjourned, Miss Sato your presentation please."

"Thank you Mr. President."Asami stood and positioned herself in front of her

constituents, alongside her was a raised table cloaked by a black sheet and under the sheet was an

obscure shape. Along with a dummy that had been made out of straw and was wearing a

duplicate of a typical Earth Empire soldier.

"Representative of the great nations of the world, you have the privilege and honor of

being one of the first humans to witness an extraordinary feat of mankind. Underneath this

modest sheet is a technology marvel that will revolutionize warfare, on a scale that hasn't been

seen since the first men were able to bend the elements against his enemies. After doing some

research of the many wars that have plagued our history, most recent the 100 Years War, I have

began to notice a pattern with every battle," Asami paused for a moment to allow the anticipation

to grow. " The number of fallen men on either side of the battle was always greatest among the

non-bending soldiers, the brave men and women who wanted to fight knowing full well that the

odds where against them. After learning this I have came to the realization that this war will not

be any different. Non-benders will always make the biggest sacrifice in war, unless we do

something about it. So I assembled the greatest team of engineers, scientists, and mechanics

Republic City has to offer and we created the advantage we need to win this war. Ladies and

Gentlemen it is with great pleasure I present to you Future Industries latest creation, Koh's

Canon!"

Asami ripped away the sheet to relieve a strange machine that sat atop a tripod, it was

thin and long about the length of an average man's arm, and on top if it was a circular disc that

resembled a case in with one would store a moviers film. Laying next to the strange device was

a similar circular case, but this one was painted with a thick red stripe that ran all along the

outside of the circle. Koh's Canon had been entirely made out of platinum that shone brightly

against the sunlight light, that spilled in from the ceiling, giving it a mesmerizing glow.

President Raiko and the other leaders of the world looked on in utter astonishment,

confusion and were curious to what it was they were gazing upon. Asami allowed the tension to

rise almost to the point in which it was uncomfortable, until Raiko has finally said, "Um… Miss

Sato what is this strange device you have brought us? When you said you had something to show

us I was expecting something along the line of an upgrade to the mecha tanks or biplanes." This

man is so impatient, if you would just shut your mouth and let me finish I was getting to that

part. Asami gave him the sweetest smile, "President Raiko I know you are a man who demands

results and I pride myself on being the women who delivers those results beyond expectation,

and this device is more significant than any upgrade will ever be, ladies and gentlemen you are

looking at a game changer." She than reached into her pocket and pulled out packets of ear plugs

and began to distribute them among the council. " Now I can stand up here and talk about this technological marvel all day, but words just simply don't do it justice, so I will demonstrate to

you the future of armed combat! It would be best if you put those plugs in your ears Koh tends to

be a little loud." she said while positioning herself behind the platinum weapon. She took hold of

it placing a leather gloved hand under the long barrel where it had been carved out to fit the

average person's fingers, obviously designating where it was meant to be held. When she lifted

the stock with her right hand and rested it firmly against her shoulder Asami could feel the full

weight of Koh's Canon as she took aim. The balance is perfect,she thought, not to heavy in the

front or back. She looked down the platinum sight and on the other end she saw the makeshift

straw soldier, dressed in his pine and emerald colored combat uniform a topped with the standard

black helmet. She than inhaled and pulled the trigger creating a flash from the barrel and a

simultaneous loud bang that could be heard clearly on the farest end of the room even with the

plugs lounged deep in their ears. With in an instant of the flash and bang the straw soldier laid

"dead" on the floor with a massive gap in his chest, pieces of straw and cloth danced in the air as

a thin line of grey smoke ascended from the tip of the barrel.

She gave a continent grin and focused her eyes on President Raiko, "So should we scrap

this idea and concentrate solely on mecha tanks and biplanes Mr. President?" Raiko's face was

still made of stone he stood removing the ear plugs and said, "Miss Sato I owe you an apology,

for ever doubting Future Industries and the remarkable work your team has done. How fast can

you manufacture these weapons?"

"Believe it or not assembly is quite simple, but it must be done by hand, which makes it a

bit tedious, I project we can create over 10,000 units by the time the Fire Nation forces arrive in

Republic City,"She answered.

Raiko's stone face finally cracked and allowed a small smirk to form on his lips,

"Excellent, I will see to it personally that Future Industries receives all the funding it shall need,

if this weapon performs half as well was your demonstration Kuvira doesn't stand a chance."...

"Tenzin my daughter is fighting in this war and if this weapon is the key to getting her home

faster and ending this damn thing, I'm going to have to side with the President."

"Asami I must ask one question," Tenzin said before stepping out of the room.

"What is it?"

"Why did you name your weapon after Koh the Face Stealer?"

Her cheeks gave a slight red tint as she forced an awkward chuckle, "Well it was kind of

a cruel joke we had among the engineering team, but when we first tested it we would shoot at

rotten cabbages; as you can imagine they would be completely obliterated, so someone said that

if any man had the misfortune to be shot in the head they would lose their face."

ASAMI

They had buried her atop a hill overlooking the vast valleys that gave way to the Republic

plains. The Magtina trees, or the Earth Kings Bonsai as it was commonly called, grew in

abundance, with their thick, twisted trunks and long stretching branches creating ample shade.

The wind and trees danced together with each breath of crisp autumn air, the wind would lead

and the leafs would follow. In the distance, serving as a backdrop for the entire landscape stood a

massive mountain, whose caps had been powdered in a thin blanket of snow.

Hiroshi Sato felt that this was the only place that could serve as the final resting grounds

for his wife, Yasuko. He had been here before,on a more pleasant occasion, six years ago when

he had asked her to marry him. Hiroshi bent his knee in the middle of the valley and presented a

huge red ruby, that shone brighter than any fire benders flame, atop a golden band. Yasuko had

cried when he proposed, but even with red eyes, slightly puffed up cheeks, and a small amount of

liquid that ran from her nose she was still the most beautiful women Hiroshi would ever know.

Her beauty, in with Hiroshi had fallen in love with and that she would soon pass on to her

daughter, had now been ripped away from her and all that remained was the ramifications of the

fire benders burning wrath. Plumb, soft, pink lips had been replaced with scarred and black

melted tissue. Her upper lip had been burned so severely that it had receded, exposing her black

gums and chard teeth. Both of Yasuko's ears had been reduced to stubs, so much so that it was

hard to tell she even had ears at all. Her long raven hair, that onced framed her youthful face, had

been reduced to short, corsed, burned patches in the best parts and melted to the scalp in the

worst. Only her left eye had been spared the cruel inferno the rest of her face had endured, but

her right eye was so badly burned that it seemed like the eyeball and eyelid melted into one.

The mortician gave a valiant effort in preparing Yasuko's body, but no amount of makeup

or preservatives could cover up the horrific burned flesh left on her face. To compensate, a red

vaile was placed over her face, much like the one she had worn on her wedding day.

Members of both Yasuko's and Hiroshi's family had gathered to mourn the lost, along

with a few of Hiroshi's close business associates. They were all dressed in a sea of Fire Nation

red for that was the custom when ever someone of Fire Nation descended to the afterlife they,

and all in attendance, we're to be dressed in some shade of red to represent the fire that burned

within them, even after death.

Hiroshi resented that tradition and was reluctant to dress himself in red, " It was Fire that

killed her," He told his Butler, who dressed him for the ceremony. After much consideration and convincing from his stylist Hiroshi came to a compromise and wore an all black tuxedo with a

red vest and crimson volcano carnation pinned to his chest.


End file.
